Based on established privacy principles, a vehicle owner may be required to provide consent when vehicle data is sent off-board. The vehicle data may include, but is not limited to, information provided by a number of sensors, systems, and/or components of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle data may include a vehicle identification number (VIN), stored points of interest (POI) information, geolocation information, vehicle system output information, or the like. The vehicle data may be packaged and provided to an external entity, for example, an external server.
Currently, vehicles may be utilized by a vehicle owner as well as other individuals. For example, a vehicle may be utilized by numerous drivers within a household in addition to the designated vehicle owner. Obtaining proper consent may be challenging when sharing vehicle data in view of the established privacy principals, for example, when a user, who is not the designated vehicle owner has accessed and/or is attempted to drive the vehicle.
Additionally, it may be challenging for a vehicle owner to provide access to the vehicle and an ability for the additional individuals to drive the vehicle while providing the proper consent. In many cases, the vehicle owner has to make multiple copies of vehicle keys which may be lost or stolen. However, with most vehicles currently utilizing smart key FOBs, it has become more challenging for vehicle owners to obtain multiple smart key FOBs to provide them to multiple additional individuals while also providing the proper consent for the vehicle data to be shared when those additional individuals are accessing and/or driving the vehicle.